Perburuan Harta Karun
by revabhipraya
Summary: Dan terjadi lagi, Wakamatsu yang ingin menyatakan betapa lelahnya dia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh seorang Seo Yuzuki. #Syukuran300 untuk Uki the Great


**Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Dan terjadi lagi, Wakamatsu yang ingin menyatakan betapa lelahnya dia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh seorang Seo Yuzuki.

 **Perburuan "Harta Karun"** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Uki the Great dalam rangka syukuran 300 fanfiksi_

* * *

.

.

.

"Seo- _senpai_ masih saja menjadikanku sebagai sasaran lemparan bolanya!" curhat Wakamatsu pada Nozaki setelah pekerjaan mereka hari itu selesai di apartemen si komikus. "Dia juga selalu menyapaku saat berpapasan, memanggilku 'Waka' sebelum kuizinkan—gara-gara pertemuan kami di atap waktu itu, mengajakku jalan-jalan padahal aku tidak mau, bahkan sampai membuatku mual karena harus nonton film berdarah-darah!"

"Sejujurnya selain sasaran bola, aku tidak dapat menemukan alasan kenapa Seo membencimu, Wakamatsu," sahut Nozaki sambil menggeser cangkir teh Wakamatsu lebih dekat kepada si pemuda.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak membenciku!"

"Hmm." Nozaki mengedipkan matanya satu kali. "Jadi setelah obrolan kalian di atap waktu itu, dia tidak berubah, ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, _Senpaaai_."

"Berarti kau harus berani bilang padanya lagi, Wakamatsu," tegas Nozaki. "Seo tidak akan berubah jika tidak disikapi dengan tegas."

"Tapi waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku terganggu dengan caranya memperlakukanku, _Senpai_!" kilah Wakamatsu. "Apa yang akan membuatnya berbeda kali ini?"

"Kali ini," Nozaki menggebrak meja, "aku melarangmu menggunakan _shoujo manga_ sebagai referensi."

Wakamatsu menelan ludah.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan paginya, Yuzuki datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Disapanya Chiyo yang baru saja datang dan masih mengganti sepatu sebelum Yuzuki ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Saat gadis itu membuka lokernya, dia menemukan selembar kertas kuning yang ujungnya compang-camping.

"Oh? Apa itu surat?" tanya Chiyo sambil menghampiri Yuzuki. "Sepertinya Yuzuki- _chan_ sering sekali mendapatkan surat."

"Sepertinya karena aku ini memang sangat digemari orang," balas Yuzuki sambil membuka lipatan pada kertas tersebut. "Ini bukan surat."

Di atas kertas yang Yuzuki buka, kedua gadis itu melihat logo SMA mereka di pojok kiri bawah, garis putus-putus yang melingkar-lingkar, dan tanda X di pojok kanan atas kertas. Chiyo melirik ke pojok kiri atas kertas dan melihat sebuah tanda tambah dengan tulisan "Utara" di atasnya.

"Tidak ada tulisannya, tapi sepertinya ini peta!" seru Chiyo semangat. "Kalau dilihat dari tanda 'X'-nya ... mungkin peta harta karun?"

"Benar!" Yuzuki menunjuk Chiyo dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sepulang sekolah hari ini."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Chiyo penuh harap.

"Boleh."

"Hore!"

Di balik lemari sepatu tempat Yuzuki dan Chiyo mendiskusikan surat yang didapat Yuzuki, Wakamatsu dan Nozaki bersembunyi. Yah, meski sebenarnya agak sulit menyembunyikan dua pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan agak besar.

"Karena _Senpai_ melarangku menggunakan _shoujo manga_ sebagai referensi," bisik Wakamatsu, "akhirnya aku menggunakan _shonen manga_ untuk membuat surat tantangannya."

"... bisakah setidaknya kaupilih yang _genre_ -nya bukan petualangan?"

"Hanya komik itu yang bisa kutemukan, _Senpai_."

Nozaki menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kautulis di dalam surat itu?"

"Aku ... membuat peta tempat pertemuan kami."

"Di mana tempat pertemuannya?"

"Di atap observatorium kota."

"... kenapa tidak di sekolah saja?"

"K-kupikir kalau di sekolah, hasilnya akan sama saja dengan waktu itu," jawab Wakamatsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Atau tidak, ya?"

"Yang waktu itu gagal karena kau menggunakan _shoujo manga_ sebagai referensi, Wakamatsu." Nozaki menepuk dahinya pelan. "Astaga..."

Wakamatsu terkekeh malu. "Ah, _Senpai_ , apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu satu kali lagi?"

.

* * *

.

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, Nozaki sengaja megajak Chiyo mengobrol sebentar untuk mengulur waktu kepergian Yuzuki sementara Wakamatsu tergopoh-gopoh pergi ke tempat tujuan dengan sepeda yang dipinjamkan Nozaki. Baru Nozaki menyudahi obrolannya dengan Chiyo setelah Wakamatsu menyatakan lewat pesan bahwa dia sudah siap di tempat.

"Maaf lama ya, Yuzuki- _chan_ ," ucap Chiyo saat menghampiri Yuzuki yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. "Tadi Nozaki-kun perlu membahas sesuatu dulu denganku."

Yuzuki mengangguk cepat sebelum menunjuk ke arah kanan gerbang sekolah. "Menurut peta, sepertinya kita harus pergi ke arah sini."

"Oke!" sahut Chiyo sambil berpose hormat. Seperti biasanya setiap saat gadis itu mengiakan perkataan orang.

Yuzuki dan Chiyo berjalan terus sambil mengikuti petunjuk di dalam peta. Sesekali keduanya berhenti karena bingung dengan belokan yang digambarkan peta. Berjalan sebentar, berhenti, berpikir, berjalan lagi, berhenti, berpikir, berjalan, begitu saja terus sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang ditandai "X" pada peta pegangan Yuzuki.

"Observatorium kota?" ucap Yuzuki di depan tempat tujuan.

"Apa mungkin ada harta karun di sini?" tanya Chiyo, mendadak ragu.

"Karena peta ini bilang begitu," Yuzuki melipat peta tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, "aku yakin ada! Ayo kita cari!"

Yuzuki dan Chiyo masuk ke dalam observatorium lalu mulai mencari ke sana-sini. Yuzuki ke lantai atas, Chiyo tetap di lantai bawah. Sebenarnya Chiyo tidak yakin peta yang Yuzuki pegang benar-benar peta harta karun. Chiyo teringat surat cinta yang pernah didapatkan Yuzuki dulu. _Kalau tidak salah, surat cinta itu kan dari—_

.

* * *

.

"Ho! Waka! Kok kau ada di sini?"

Wakamatsu tersentak mendengar panggilan kakak kelasnya yang memang ia pinta secara tidak langsung untuk datang. Meski sudah tahu Yuzuki akan datang, tetap saja suaranya yang horor itu kerap membuat jantung Wakamatsu melonjak kaget. Lebih mengagetkannya lagi, kok tahu-tahu Yuzuki sudah ada di atap observatorium itu?

" _S-Senpai_!" respons Wakamatsu, otomatis. "T-tentu saja aku ada di sini karena s-surat yang kuberikan pada _Senpai_!"

"Oh." Yuzuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ternyata kau yang mengirimkan peta harta karun itu."

Wakamatsu terkekeh bangga. "Pasti _Senpai_ tidak menyangkanya."

"Memang tidak," sahut Yuzuki. "Kamu ternyata tidak pandai mengarsir."

"Apa hubungannya mengarsir dengan— _ehem._ " Wakamatsu cepat-cepat menguasai diri. "Aku memanggil _Senpai_ ke sini karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan!"

"Begitu." Yuzuki mengangkat kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan kausampaikan."

"Ya. Aku ke sini karena ingin bilang bahwa—"

"—kau ingin nama panggilanmu berubah, 'kan?"

"... hah?"

"Sampai membawaku ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk ganti nama panggilan," Yuzuki memiringkan kepalanya, "ternyata Waka lucu juga."

"Lucu? Apanya yang— _Senpai_!" Wakamatsu mencengkeram kedua lengan Yuzuki. "Aku tidak mau ganti nama panggilan! Aku mau bilang kalau _Senpai_ sangat membuatku kesulitan! Aku sudah pernah bilang, tapi _Senpai_ sepertinya sama sekali tidak peduli! _Senpai_ membuatku kesakitan setiap malam setelah latihan basket karena lemparan bola itu! _Senpai_ membuatku takut terhadap olahraga yang sangat kucintai! _Senpai_ membuat hidupku tidak bebas karena _Senpai_ selalu ada di sekitarku! _Senpai_ menyebalkan dan sangat menggangguku!"

Suasana mendadak hening, sama seperti dulu. Wakamatsu melangkah mundur, bermaksud memberikan Yuzuki ruang untuk menyerap kata-katanya. Sejujurnya, Wakamatsu merasa kata-katanya keterlaluan, tetapi yang dikatakan Nozaki waktu itu benar. Yuzuki harus disikapi secara tegas, dan barusan itu tegas, 'kan?

"Waka...," panggil Yuzuki.

"I-iya?"

"Jadi kamu tidak mau ganti nama panggilan?"

Wakamatsu tersentak. " _Senpai_ sebenarnya mendengarkan omonganku tidak, sih?!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu Waka saja!" seru Yuzuki sambil menunjuk Wakamatsu. "Lagi pula, nama panggilan itu sudah bagus. Aku yang membuatnya, jadi pasti bagus, sih."

Wakamatsu mengembuskan napas panjang. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_ , tapi aku harus menggunakan cara ini."

Tahu-tahu Wakamatsu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang mainan berbahan plastik dari punggungnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan Yuzuki. Yuzuki tersentak pelan, tetapi kemudian memasang wajah bahagia. "Oh, kau menantangku berduel, Waka! Tentu saja akan kuladeni!"

Yuzuki tidak mau kalah meski tidak punya pedang. Diambilnya sebuah tongkat besi panjang di dekat pintu menuju atap observatorium yang kemudian diperlakukannya sebagai pedang. Yuzuki mengacungkan pedang tersebut ke depan batang hidung Wakamatsu. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya saling mengacungkan pedang tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Wakamatsu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Eh?" Yuzuki ikut menurunkan pedangnya. "Kenapa berhenti, Waka?"

Wakamatsu menggeleng lalu menyerahkan pedangnya kepada Yuzuki. "Pokoknya ... asalkan _Senpai_ mendengarkan kata-kataku tadi saja aku sudah cukup senang, kok."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Wakamatsu membalikkan badan. Ditinggalkannya Yuzuki sendirian di atas observatorium tersebut.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Yuzuki heran. "Apa sebenarnya dia hanya mau memberiku pedang mainan ini?"

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau sudah menyampaikan keluhanmu ke Seo?" tanya Nozaki saat Wakamatsu tiba di apartemennya setelah insiden di observatorium.

"Sudah, _Senpai_!" jawab Wakamatsu tegas. "Aku sudah menyampaikan semua keluhanku pada Seo- _senpai_!"

"Lalu? Apa katanya?"

"... dia tidak merespons, sih." Wakamatsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "T-tapi aku nyaris mengajaknya berduel!"

"APA?!" Nozaki menggebrak meja. "Kau menantangnya berduel lagi?!"

"T-tapi kali ini dengan pedang!" sanggah Wakamatsu. "C-cuma kami tidak jadi melakukannya!"

"Karena?"

"K-karena...," Wakamatsu membuang muka, "aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak bisa berpedang."

"... Wakamatsu."

Pada akhirnya, keluhan yang disampaikan Wakamatsu kepada Yuzuki tidak juga berpengaruh. Gadis itu tetap bersikap seperti biasa, karena memang sikapnya yang seperti biasa itulah yang ia anggap "sempurna".

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Entah kenapa aku merasa cerita ini _absurd_ sekali (...)

Hai, Kak! Udah lama rasanya aku nggak bikin WakaSeo, jadi sebenernya aku bingung gimana cara yang bagus buat membangun hubungan mereka wkwkwk kemarin sampai marathon nonton GSNK lagi, tapi nggak ngaruh ternyata, malah jadi keteteran nulisnya karena keasyikan nonton (...) _anyway_ , semoga suka sama fanfik buatanku! XD


End file.
